mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Exiles
The Exiles are the secondary characters dwelling on the post-apocalyptic Earth in Homestuck. They are ex-Agents sent to reintroduce civilization and assist Sburb players. Introductions and Habits These nomads travel the vast desert that used to be Earth in the year 2422. They travel alone and with little more than they can carry. Along their travels they show habits and actions parallel to one another. *They are non-human and dressed only in cloth. **The Wayward Vagabond has a black carapace and is draped in dusty rags. **The Peregrine Mendicant has a white carapace and has gray clothing and is a woman. **The Aimless Renegade also has a black carapace. He wears bright yellow CAUTION tape wrapped abound his body. **The Windswept Questant has a white carapace, light grey clothing and is also a woman. *They each stumble upon a Sburb related structure during their travels at the same locations as the homes of the children. **The Vagabond finds the Skyship Base buried underground where Rose's house once stood. **The Mendicant finds the Helipod Base lying on its side under the White Tree which grew on the site of John's house. **The Renegade is perched inside of the Frog Temple, which is on the same island as Jade's House. **The Questant first appears by teleporting just outside of the mysterious Eggy-Looking Base, which seems to be connected to Dave's House. *Inside of each base, they find a Homestuck Interface Device which allows them to send messages to the children in the past. **The computer in the Skyship base can send commands to John. It has also shown Dave on one of the monitors but the Vagabond has not yet talked with him. **The Helipod base may have been able to communicate with Jade, but exploded upon recieving its first command. **It is unknown if the Renegade has found or will find a computer. **The Questant has a computer in the Egg Base which she can use to command Rose. *They each fly their base to Jade's Island--except for the Renegade, who started there. Traits and Likenesses *Each has a idolized government occupation they admire and strive to be. **The Vagabond admires mayors for being just and friendly, unlike kings. He appoints himself mayor of Can Town, and makes a mayoral sash out of cables. His hatred of kings, and likely his preference for democracy, stems from his past as the Warweary Villein. **The Mendicant considers mail to the foundation to society and considers herself to be a postal carrier, ever since she was employed as one as the Parcel Mistress. She carries a cart of mailboxes, including a letter addressed to Dr. David Brinner, who lives near John's House. **The Renegade upholds law above all else, and fancies himself a judge. He was originally the Authority Regulator. At the moment, he is most concerned with the Frog Temple's "illicit amphibian idolatry" and the sanctity of the "crime scene" which constitutes the temple and immediate area and is holding a court about these charges. **The Questant was the White Queen of Prospit. The Trolls' Exiles In the far past of the Midnight Crew Intermission, Spades encounters his past self, the Scurrilous Straggler, who once commanded carcinoGeneticist. He wears wrappings similar to Wayward Vagabond's with a spade on them. At the end of the intermission, he meets CG again. While there may have been twelve exiles commanding the Trolls, including the four members of the Midnight Crew and Snowman, they have not been introduced and possibly never will be. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Characters